Enjoy the Silence
by MeggsBiers
Summary: Isabella se apaixona por Edward, o segurança da mansão onde seu pai a cria. É uma paixão correspondida, mas que enfrenta muitos problemas já que Edward possuí uma noiva e é filho de Carlisle, homem que Isabella mandou para a cadeia por ciúmes de sua mãe.
1. Prefácio

** Prefácio.**

Acabar com a vida de uma pessoa é fácil, tão fácil quanto respirar. Escapar das memórias é mais difícil, elas te rondam de modo constante e não há como se esconder. Nem mesmo em seu sono. Um momento de distração e lá vem todas as lembranças que te aterrorizam todo _maldito _dia. Nem sequer um dia de folga, era como trabalho escravo antigamente: desagradável, desgastante e em um deslize você é castigado.

Para Isabella Swan só há dois modos de escapar: dormindo ou nadando. Só um modo é realmente eficaz já que pesadelos existem e eles sempre a deixam com olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos. Então a melhor opção era nadar até não aguentar de tanto cansaço — um fator irritante que facilitava a entrada dos seus fantasmas interior sobre os quais sempre precisava lutar.

E perdia feio essa batalha. Sempre os deixava entrar de novo e de novo e mais uma vez.

O fato era que desde os treze anos ela não parava de pensar em certo episódio de sua vida. Lembrava-se muito bem das mãos apertadas de seu futuro padrasto, Carlisle Cullen — se lembraria do nome dele até o fim de sua vida —, lembrava-se também da expressão irritada dele ao correr atrás dela, tentando lhe impedir de alcançar a porta para fugir. As unhas da garota lhe feriram o couro cabeludo em uma tentativa desesperada de tirá-lo de perto dela.

O cheiro dele ainda a atormentava, até os dias de hoje jurava que podia sentir o cheiro do perfume perto de suas narinas quando ele se aproximou dela. As marcas que as mãos dele deixaram em seus braços saíram com algumas pomadas e dias, mas as marcas que ele deixou em sua vida ainda não saíram. Ela até chegava a se perguntar se um dia poderia finalmente esquecer e seguir em frente.

Pensava que não. Poderiam pagar os mais caros dos psicólogos e ainda sim eles nunca a entenderiam, poderiam lhe dar um cartão de crédito sem limites para gastar em um mês, poderiam tentar de tudo para fazê-la dar um sorriso e não seria o bastante. Nada era o bastante para ela. Gostaria somente de ficar sozinha pelo menos uma vez na vida já que as pessoas não pareciam perceber que quando a porta do quarto está trancada é um aviso: Não quero ser incomodada.

Renée se arrependia até hoje de ter pensado em namorar Carlisle e Bella sabia disso, sabia do esforço que sua mãe fazia para tentar apagar aquele dia de sua vida. E a garota sequer se compadecia disso. Dentre todas as coisas que se lembrava dos três meses que durou o namorico, a mais nítida era o quanto gostaria que sua mãe conversasse eventualmente com ela, o quanto se sentia sozinha.

Nunca foi boa em fazer amizades e sua mãe era a única pessoa com quem conversava, a quem lhe segredava as bobagens do ensino fundamental. E pensou que seria assim para sempre, em seu ver Charlie e ela ficariam juntos e a relação familiar deles seria estável como era. Não foi, eles brigaram e decidiram que cada um ficaria em uma casa e Isabella ficaria com a mãe, naturalmente.

Dois dias depois sua mãe apareceu com um namorado e esqueceu-se de seus deveres com Isabella. A garota tentava veemente chamar atenção ou puxar uma conversa, mas a mãe sempre estava ocupada demais com o namorado. Se não estava com ele, estava se arrumando para sair com o individuo.

Em duas semanas, ele estava morando lá em sua casa. E não demorou muito para que Isabella percebesse o olhar maldoso que o loiro lhe mandava toda vez que chamava sua mãe para alguma coisa. Não entendia o porquê daquilo já que a resposta era sempre um "Não, Bella, depois fazemos isso". O depois nunca chegava, ela percebeu com desgosto.

Bella estava deitada na cama fazendo sua lição de biologia quando Carlisle bateu em sua porta para avisar-lhe que sua mãe tinha ido ao supermercado. Ele estava parado na porta, nunca entrou no quarto dela porque sabia que se sentiria desconfortável.

Entrou somente naquele dia, cauteloso. Era médico e certamente poderia lhe ajudar na lição já que ela estava tendo problemas com a mesma. Explicou-lhe com paciência, apontando para as imagens. A mente dela estava em outro lugar e foi uma completa surpresa para Carlisle quando a garota tirou o casaco que estava e enfiou as unhas em seu couro cabeludo, ainda sem falar.

E então ela começou a gritar por socorro e de olhos arregalados, o homem tentou fazer com que ela parasse, olhando para os lados e tampando a boca de Isabella com a mão. Sabia bem o que ela estava tentando fazer. Ela mordeu sua mão, saindo em disparada do quarto. O incrível era seu rosto molhado de lágrimas, a expressão completamente aterrorizada e desesperada por algum tipo de ajuda. Tudo fingimento.

Mordeu seus próprios lábios para fingir que eles estavam inchados, rasgou sua blusa e o estrago em seus braços Carlisle fez depois ao pegar-lhe, tentando fazê-la parar com aquilo. Sequer percebeu, mas ele colocou força demais, fazendo assim os braços magros e pálidos da garota ficar com a marca de suas mãos.

— Isabella! — Ele gritou. — Você endoidou?

A mão de Isabella foi direta para seu rosto, e como estava sem os pés no chão pelo aperto doloroso de Carlisle, caiu no chão quando ele a soltou. Bateu o joelho e o rosto no chão, machucando a ambos. A blusa estava rasgada quando ela conseguiu se levantar e correr até a porta, tentando abri-la e não conseguindo porque estava trancada de chave. Suspirou pesadamente, chutando a porta em um súbito ataque de raiva.

— Isabella! — Carlisle gritou novamente. — Por que está fazendo isso?

A garota se virou para ele, o rosto molhado e vermelho de lágrimas falsas. Permitiu-se respirar e passar a língua sobre os lábios machucados e inchados — uma prova perfeita para a falsa tentativa de estupro. O olhou por alguns segundos, erguendo o queixo soberbamente e endurecendo o seu olhar.

— Você roubou a minha mãe de mim. — Foi a sua breve explicação.

E depois voltou o rosto para a janela estreita que tinha. Bella a abriu com esforço, trincando o maxilar para conseguir forças o bastante para levantá-la já que parecia emperrada. Com desespero, jogou-se contra o pequeno jardim que Renée cultivava nas horas livres, e estando alheia aos espinhos das flores, levantou-se e correu pela rua, gritando por ajuda. Foi uma cena e tanto.

Tentativa de estupro, foi o que a polícia comprovou diante de todas as provas. Charlie e Renée se aproximaram novamente para tentar cuidar da filha e assim se mudaram de Forks para não causar constrangimento a ela por causa de todos os comentários desagradáveis. Cidade pequena era daquele jeito, cada novidade, sendo ela boa ou ruim, deveria ser contada até aparecer outra.

Bella pensou que fazendo aquilo com Carlisle conseguiria ter sua mãe de volta. Ela de fato conseguiu, o problema era que aquilo nunca saiu da cabeça dela. Ele era inocente e mesmo assim foi preso. Nenhum advogado quis lhe defender, estuprador era o pior tipo de gente que existia aos olhos das pessoas. Não sentiu pena por ele, sentiu culpa. Ele poderia ter filhos que precisassem dele… poderia ter uma família que se desapontaria ao saber daquilo.

E assim foram os quatro anos que se passaram: pensando, nadando e vivendo como um zumbi.

— Isabella! — Pôde escutar Charlie a chamando da beirada da piscina, com seu costumeiro paletó e braços cruzados. — Pode sair da piscina? Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa.

A garota revirou os olhos e suspirou, não olhando na direção de seu pai ao, contra sua vontade, subir as breves escadas da piscina e secar seu longo cabelo castanho com uma toalha, enrolando-se a mesma porque o vento contra sua pele molhada e descoberta estava lhe arrepiando.

Ao lado de Charlie, tinha um garoto — ou homem seria a palavra correta a se usar? — alto e encorpado de cabelos cor-de-bronze e linha do maxilar bem definida. Ele era bonito, ela concluiu por fim após olhá-lo discretamente. Voltou seu olhar impaciente para o pai, sentindo o cabelo ensopado e longamente incômodo pingar sobre seu ombro.

— Esse é Edward Cullen, o novo segurança da casa. — Ele disse finalmente. — Edward, essa é a minha filha, Isabella.

— Olá. — O tal do Edward disse, estendendo a mão.

Bella a olhou com interesse por alguns segundos e por fim, quando ele estava prestes a abaixá-la sem-graça, ela pegou a mão e apertou suavemente. Ao contrário da mão dela que estava úmida e gelada por causa do recente banho de piscina, a dele estava quente e áspera ao toque.

— Oi. — Murmurou ela.

A atração teria sido instantânea entre ambos se Isabella não tivesse percebido o sobrenome dele segundos mais tarde. Cullen de Carlisle _Cullen_. Seu pior pesadelo.


	2. I Ridiculamente frágil

**I. Ridiculamente frágil**

Bella o olhou com atenção assim que soltou sua mão quando notou ser necessário. Ela tentava perceber algum traço de Carlisle, algum formato de boca parecido ou qualquer outra coisa que o denunciasse como filho. Desviou o olhar quando ele percebeu que ela o avaliava e soltou um sorriso torto, fazendo suas bochechas corarem de um modo estúpido. Não tinha _nada _de Carlisle nele, Isabella percebeu por fim.

— É… — Ela olhou para a piscina somente para não tentar procurar alguma maldita semelhança no rosto do rapaz. — Com licença.

Ainda não entendia porque o pai fazia questão de apresentar todo novo segurança que entrava em sua casa, era desnecessário pelo fato de sequer dirigir a palavra a eles sem ser na hora em que eram apresentados. Talvez Charlie tivesse medo que alguém se infiltrasse em sua casa e não fosse percebido, talvez só quisesse que sua filha falasse mais um pouco, nem que fossem umas boas vindas desanimada e automática.

Os motivos não interessavam a Isabella, ela era do tipo que apenas fazia sem revogar coisas simples. E não lhe era esforço nenhum cumprimentar pessoas com as quais nunca mais falaria. Em vez de mostrar interesse pelos altos e bonitos rapazes que faziam parte da segurança de sua casa, assim como uma adolescente de dezessete anos faria sem hesitar, ela era indiferente a todos.

Não queria ser tocada ou beijada por nenhum garoto idiota que só se aproveitaria de si, odiava o fato de pensar em compartilhar seu corpo para o bel prazer do outro. Não, tudo que lhe importava era ela mesma. Poderia ser chamada de narcisista pelas pessoas primeiramente, mas dentro de si não havia nenhum amor próprio. Havia somente o egoísmo que ela aprendera a usar como uma arma a qual estava sempre engatilhada.

Subiu as escadas nas pontas dos dedos, os pés retraídos contra o azulejo gelado. Odiava andar descalça, mas em nenhuma hipótese pedia algo a alguém e seria o caso se ela decidisse pedir um favor a algum dos empregados. Pedir algo a alguma pessoa dava o direito de pedir algo de volta. E Isabella era o ser humano mais indisposto do mundo para fazer algo _bom _a alguém.

As pessoas que trabalhavam e se movimentavam constantemente dentro do _Castelo Swan — _como seu pai costumava falar, rindo — já haviam se acostumado com os pingos que a _Princesa Swan _deixava atrás de si. Os guardas, porém, nunca se acostumaram com a visão dela dentro de um maiô composto que só deixava de fora pedaço de suas costas e suas longas pernas. Era normal ser olhada, ela já se acostumara, embora ainda lançasse olhares fulminantes para aqueles que ela se dava o trabalho de _pegar _olhando. Odiava de todo o coração aquilo. Para ela, um _lar _era aquele onde se tinha privacidade.

E aquela casa tinha _tudo _menos privacidade.

Sentia saudades de Forks e de seu tempo chuvoso e confortável, sentia saudade da pequena casinha que tinham. Odiava o calor e a agitação de Los Angeles assim como a mansão que seu pai comprou após se tornar o maior acionista de uma empresa que estava somente no começo quando se mudaram e agora era uma das mais influentes no mundo. Em breve Charlie seria o proprietário e enriqueceria mais ainda. Provavelmente se mudariam para uma casa desnecessariamente maior e comprariam mais casas para pôr no nome de Isabella, assim como carros.

A filha, no entanto, não fazia questão de muita coisa. Era o oposto do pai, sendo assim nada ambiciosa. Por isso que Charlie sempre resmungava o quanto queria um filho homem em vez de uma fêmea — e falando daquele jeito parecia estar se referindo a um animal — que não tinha visão para manter sua fortuna ativa depois de sua morte. Deve ter sido aquele desamor vindo do pai que tornou Isabella tão dura e desacreditada no amor. Se nem seu pai lhe amava, quem mais iria?

Mas ela poderia, sim, passar o resto de sua vida sozinha. Nem se importava em ter filhos ou um marido carinhoso pelo qual seria beijada apaixonadamente quando ele saísse para o trabalho. Ela ficaria em casa, cuidado das crianças e fazendo jantar. Não, não, mil vezes não! Essa vida de dona de casa dondoca não era pra ela. Queria trabalhar, comprar uma casa com piscina e viver com um cachorro.

Nada tão ambicioso quanto seu pai pensava para ela. Bella sabia que não era de ter muita paciência para administrar muito dinheiro, desde cedo pedia para que alguém guardasse o que havia recebido, demonstrando assim seu desafeto por finanças em geral. Administraria somente o pouco que ganharia de seu trabalho e fim. Esse era o seu grande plano de vida para si. Pelo menos era o que tinha na cabeça.

Ignorando sua mãe que estava sentada em sua cama, a sua espera, Isabella passou direto para o banheiro, fingindo que nem a havia visto. Por que ela andava tão estúpida nos últimos quatro anos? Essa era uma pergunta que se fazia constantemente e não tinha interesse algum em sua resposta. A garota apenas se cansou de fazer tudo para ser notada, chegara aos extremos para isso e agora o desgaste a alcançou. E só Deus sabia o quanto era difícil reanimá-la de alguma forma.

Ela era simplória, não era difícil entendê-la. O problema era _a vontade _de ficar depois de conhecê-la de verdade. Não que Isabella se abrisse para deixar alguém conhecê-la, ela apenas sabia que não era uma companhia agradável. Quem iria querer ficar com ela em seus dias de crise? Quando estivesse mais chata impossível? A resposta era óbvia a todos: ninguém.

Ficar sozinha era bom, pelo menos era o que ela pensava. Não tinha lugar melhor fora o silêncio de sua mente.

— Bella… — Sua mãe chamou quando ela finalmente saiu de seu banho demoradíssimo. — Nós podemos conversar?

— Pensei que tivesse um leilão a promover. — Comentou, colocando-se de frente ao espelho começando o árduo trabalho que era enxugar os cabelos claros e pesados. — Sobre o que a senhora quer conversar? — Perguntou casualmente.

Renée percebeu com tristeza o tom duro e frio da filha, assim como seus olhos. Fazia tempo desde que vira algum sorriso de relance em seu rosto, não se lembrava de vê-la sorrindo ou sendo afetuosa como costumava ser. Não sabia de onde aquela pedra de gelo saíra e tomara o lugar de sua Bella.

_Mentira_, ela sabia sim. Sua filha assumiu a personalidade indiferente quando foi forçada a amadurecer pela tentativa de estupro. Uma tragédia que Renée não sabia que iria acontecer. Culpava-se por isso todo santo dia quando a via nadando incansavelmente depois que chegava da escola. E depois era pior quando ela aparecia para jantar e não trocava uma palavra com ninguém e só tinha respostas automáticas guardadas em seu baú feito de gelo.

— Quero falar sobre você. — A ruiva disse suavemente. — O Sr. Thompson falou que…

— O Sr. Thompson é um idiota frustrado sexualmente. — Isabella vociferou entrando em seu closet repleto dos mais variados tipos de roupas e sapatos. — Se você quer falar algo sobre mim, talvez devesse fundamentar em algo que não seja o que aquele psicólogo de merda te informa. Eu nunca falo nada relevante nas sessões desnecessárias dele. — A voz dela agora estava mais baixa para Renée devido ao seu distanciamento gradativo.

— Mas Bella… — Renée se levantou e andou descalça pelo tapete vermelho até chegar a entrada do closet. — Ele é um dos melhores de Los Angeles.

— Ele é um dos mais caros, Renée — Bella corrigiu a expressão já impaciente ao procurar uma calça jeans que ainda gostasse. — Há muita diferença entre preço e qualidade.

— Filha… — Repreendeu.

— Eu estou bem. — Mentiu ela, virando-se para olhar a mãe que estava com o olhar cansado. Perdia muito tempo pensando na primogênita, tempo o qual ela podia dormir. — Eu não preciso de nenhum virgem traumatizado de quarenta anos para conversar.

— Você não conversa com ninguém. — Acusou.

— Não preciso disso.

E então saiu do closet com roupas debaixo, uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha a qual adorava passar dias quentes com ela. Sabia que em breve teria de tirá-la e trocá-la por outra já que planejava ir ao jogo de basquete com Riley, o ritual toda vez em que o seu time do coração ia jogar. E coincidentemente o segurança que foi designado para acompanhá-la também era torcedor fanático, não sendo cruz nenhuma. E foi daquele jeito que nasceu a única amizade que Bella tinha.

Lakers pra sempre, esse era seu lema.

Assim que sua mãe lhe deixou sozinha no quarto, colocou uma música qualquer para tocar e começou a adiantar as lições que tinha para a semana. Terça-feira era um dia ideal para fazer tudo que tinha para o resto da semana e era daquele jeito que Bella se organizava na escola, sendo assim uma das melhores alunas da sala. Seus pais sequer sabiam disso… e ela não fazia questão de fazê-los notar.

Até o diretor já havia ido pessoalmente parabenizá-la, já havia recebido vários prêmios os quais seus pais não tinham conhecimento. Eram esses prêmios em que toda a família ia para a competição, sabe? Se não ganhasse estava tudo bem, o importante era que estava na competição. E Bella sempre ganhava, fazendo aquilo só para ela mesma. Não queria que ninguém lhe paparicasse mais.

Só suportava competir por causa das universidades. Bella queria ir para a Inglaterra, sair de perto dessa gente calorosa e animada. Gostava do calmo e frio, o confortável. Sabia, então, que precisava estudar bastante para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos; não queria ter que pagar com o dinheiro de seus pais seus estudos. Era _seus _estudos, sua responsabilidade. Era orgulhosa demais para aceitar algo senão por merecimento próprio.

— Não é pra colocar tanto cloro na piscina. — Bella murmurou ao passar pelo jardim e se deparar com o disparate. _Todo mundo _sabia daquilo, menos o besta do Edward. E aliás, o que ele estava fazendo com a sua piscina? Ele era encarregado somente da segurança.

— Vai nadar em água não higienizada, então. — Ergueu e abaixou os ombros largos.

— É melhor do que acabar com os olhos vermelhos depois.

— Compre óculos.

— Eu não gosto. — Bella disse, os olhos flamejando em raiva. Se ela disse que não era para colocar tanto cloro, não era para fazê-lo, oras! Havia o que discutir?

— Esqueci que seus olhos são belos demais para serem cobertos com tal grosseria. — Teria sido um elogio se a voz de Edward não fosse tão irônica a ponto de fazer Bella erguer os olhos e cruzar os braços, parando de andar quando chegou perto o bastante dele.

— Nós nem nos conhecemos, cara. — Ela disse, de repente assumindo uma calma calculada. — Qual é o seu problema comigo? Se for avaliar essa conversa, você vai perceber que eu não fui em nenhum ponto mal-educada com você. Edward, não é esse seu nome?

Ele parecia mil vezes mais alto que ela ao virar-se, olhando-a de cima. Isabella seria mais baixinha se não fosse pelos constantes mergulhos que dava na piscina por mais de duas horas e naquele momento desejou ser só um pouco mais alta que ele. Somente para olhá-lo de cima como ele estava fazendo com ela, querendo que ela se encolhesse.

— Tudo bem, então. — Edward trincou o maxilar e olhou para o outro lado. — Me desculpe. — Mas a sua voz dura dizia completamente ao contrário.

Suspirando pesadamente, Bella descruzou os braços e desfez a sua expressão especulativa, saindo da frente dele antes que não resistisse à vontade de lhe socar a cara. Qual era o problema? Ela não havia sido nada a não ser condescendente com ele, se conheceram hoje e ele já estava lhe enfiando farpas debaixo das unhas? Embora Bella não se magoasse com facilidade, se viu intrigada com o comportamento agressivo dele.

Se fosse chata já teria dedurado essa atitude a seu pai, mas não. Odiava prejudicar alguém de alguma forma e estaria colocando Edward no olho da rua se fosse falar alguma palavra contra ele. Um pensamento não muito agradável passou-lhe pela cabeça e, voltando-se novamente na direção em que Edward espancava a água em vez de somente tirar as folhas caídas, andou até estar perto dele.

— Você é filho de Carlisle Cullen? — Perguntou ela, direta.

Bella não foi suficientemente rápida para ver o reconhecimento cintilando no rosto do rapaz para em seguida ser reprimido. _Não, _ele disse a si mesmo, _não conheço ninguém com esse nome quanto mais ser _filho_. _Gostaria de nunca ter realmente conhecido. Era uma vergonha pra ele ter alguém daquele tipo na sua família.

— Quem? — Ela também não viu o maxilar trincado. — Não, não sou.

Satisfeita então com a resposta, Bella virou-se na direção do jardim sem dizer ou especular mais nada a respeito do segurança. Quanto menos falasse com ele, melhor. Não queria dar-lhe o direito de fazer perguntas para ela também, embora soubesse que tinha o direito de se fingir de esnobe e não responder nada. Ela não era desse jeito e muito menos agiria como se fosse, era ridículo.

Enquanto colhia algumas rosas e cortava seus espinhos, a mente de Isabella ainda estava no jeito como Edward tinha-lhe tratado. Nenhum dos seguranças fora desse jeito, tão grosseiro, com ela. Todos eram amáveis e esforçavam-se para agradá-la constantemente — não que gostasse disso, não gostava, era indiferente a todas tentativas, apenas apreciava a gentileza dos rapazes.

Não sabia qual era o maldito problema com aquele em especial, mas deixou para lá quando se distraiu o bastante para afundar seu dedo em um espinho. Gemeu baixinho pela dor e, imitando uma criança de cinco anos, colocou o dedo na boca, chupando o sangue que se espalhou. Sua mãe sempre dizia com um sorriso que esse era o método mais correto de se estancar um ferimento _grave. _Mesmo sendo inevitavelmente nojento.

Sentia falta de sua infância. Foi forçada a amadurecer rápido demais, e ela ainda sentia que perdera grande parte de sua vida com aquela amargura a qual nunca sairia de si. Era uma parte dela agora, impossível de tirar. Fora ela própria quem a colocara ali, ela colocou todas aquelas armas de defesa ao seu redor como uma forma de nunca mais se machucar.

— Onde está o Riley? — A garota indagou, parando perto do sofá onde seu pai assistia a um programa de esporte qualquer. Um daqueles que não serviam pra nada.

— Pediu folga por hoje. E como ele vem todo dia, eu deixei que ele tivesse suas merecidas folgas.

— Ele pediu folga? _Ele _pediu folga? _Hoje? _

— Isso mesmo. — Confirmou Charlie, sem tirar os olhos da tevê.

— Inferno! — Ela resmungou e saiu da sala, rumando com as mãos fechadas em punho para o seu quarto.

Tudo estava indo de mal a pior hoje e despencou de uma vez por todas quando abriu a seção especial dos Lakers que tinha em seu closet, a sua camisa favorita não se encontrava lá. Teria perguntado a empregada onde diabos ela colocara o pedaço de pano, no entanto se forçou a respirar fundo e deixar aquilo para lá. Tinha, afinal, mais de vinte camisas deles e não seria nada deixar de ir somente um dia com a que ela preferia.

Trocou a sua calça e vestiu uma das camisas que tinha o _seu _cheiro dentro do closet mesmo, sentando-se no chão para amarrar os cadarços de seu tênis. Prendeu o cabelo já seco em um rabo de cavalo que destacava as maçãs de sua bochecha e odiou quando viu seus lábios no espelho. Estavam ressecos e pálidos, dando-lhe uma aparência doente. Foi breve ao abrir uma gaveta que sua mãe tinha feito questão de colocar os mais variados tipos desnecessários de batom, pegando um sem muita atenção.

Era claro e seria da cor de seus lábios se estes mesmos estivessem normais. A água e o sol constante faziam isso e uma opção era parar de nadar todo dia. Não estava acessível a ela, porém. Parar de nadar era a mesma coisa de escolher ficar perturbada e nunca mais ter uma vida normal, sendo assim uma péssima ideia. Bella sequer cogitou isso por mais de dois segundos.

Sem se olhar muito no espelho, pegou sua bolsa e a chave do carro que gostava de andar, o único que se dava o trabalho de guardar a chave dentro de seu quarto.

— Pra onde você vai? — Perguntou Charlie, erguendo as sobrancelhas em incredulidade.

— Para o jogo dos Lakers.

— Sozinha?

— Claro. — Respondeu ela sem hesitar.

— Ah não vai mesmo. — Ele disse. — Sabe o quanto é perigoso uma pessoa como você andar sozinha por aquele estádio cheio de marginais…

— Uma pessoa como eu que saberia muito bem se livrar deles. — Revirou os olhos impacientemente.

— Sua faixa preta não significa nada diante a uma arma, Isabella. Você não vai sozinha. — Ele declarou.

Observou seu pai olhar ao redor, buscando alguém que pudesse lhe vigiar e com desespero viu que Edward estava descendo as escadas, pronto para entregar o turno. Ele estava sem a roupa padrão dos seguranças e seu cabelo estava molhado, apontando em várias direções opostas. Ridiculamente bagunçando, segundo a garota. Nas costas ele levava uma mochila escura que continha suas coisas.

— Edward, meu caro! — Charlie o chamou com um sorriso.

— Eu posso ir sozinha. — Disse ela com o queixo trincado de raiva.

— Eu te pago em dobro se levar Isabella para o jogo dos Lakers. — Ele propôs. — Sabe como é… você sabe como tudo é causa para a violência e ela com toda certeza não saberia o que fazer para se defender. — A proposta era tão ridiculamente irresistível que Bella teve que pressionar suas mãos contra as pernas a fim de não deferir um soco contra alguém.

— Saberia, sim. — Resmungou.

— Tudo bem. — Concordou Edward.


End file.
